Alicia y el Lobo
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: Sirius quiere ir al cine. Remus deberá decidir entre concederle un deseo o resguardar su seguridad. Será tan fácil hacerlo del modo muggle? Capítulo 13: Consígueme un auto UP!
1. Sueños

- Ya está bien, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

- Una horrible. No quiero volver a dormir…

- Ya sé: ¿qué te parece si te cuento un cuento?

Remus se mostró encantado con el ofrecimiento, y dócilmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se acomodó al lado de su amigo.

- ¿Qué cuento te gustaría?

- Alicia y el Lobo. –decidió de inmediato.

- ¿Caperucita y el Lobo querrás decir?

- No: Alicia y el Lobo.

- ¿Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?

- No, no: _Alicia y el Lobo._

- ¡Lunático, ese cuento no existe!

- ¡Entonces invéntalo! – sonrió dulcemente.

- Bien… Había una vez una chica llamada Alicia, que vivía…

**Buenas . Heme aquí de nuevo. Antes que nada este fic va dedicado especialmente a Anna, y a todos los que me pidieron Slash, pero especialmente a ella que supo hacerme sentir culpable XD. Anna: ahora entenderás lo que quería decir cuando dije que _no_ me salen XP.**

**Como autora este fic no termina de convencerme del todo XS: aún lo encuentro muy retorcido e incoherente. Aparte de cursi (:P. Pero espero ir perfeccionando mi técnica (¡?) y hacerlo mejor más adelante.**

**Esta _no_ es una continuación de 99 canales, aunque sigue la misma historia (comienza donde el otro termina, para empezar). No hay ninguna Alicia ni ningún Lobo, el título está basado en el cuento de Sirius del mismo nombre. Espero que les guste n.nu.**

**Atención: si no sabes lo que es el slash, esto es un fic escrito en base a una pareja homosexual (dos hombres), en este caso, Sirius y Remus. Si llegaste acá sin buscarlo y sabes que no te va a gustar, te recomiendo que dejes de leer acá.**

**Ah… y una duda que tengo: ¿Cuándo me pedían slash, se referían a algo platónico o más hot? A ver si alguien me guía. **

**Gracias por leer, y no se olviden de dejarme reviews! ;)**

Chapter 1: Sueños.

Remus despertó al sentir que estaban tirando las sábanas debajo de él. Intentó ver dónde estaba, pero la oscuridad era absoluta.

- Te quedaste dormido. –le llegó la voz de su amigo.

- Perdón. –Remus intentó incorporarse, pero la mano de Sirius en su pecho lo volvió a acostar.

- Quédate. –le pidió mientras lo tapaba con las sábanas y mantas que acababa de sacar de debajo de su cuerpo.

Se sentía raro estar allí… Sin duda había una gran diferencia entre dormir _sobre_ la cama, y dormir _en_ la cama de Sirius. Y al cubrirlo con las sábanas, su amigo había remarcado la diferencia. Se sentía extrañamente avergonzado; sabía que era estúpido sentirse así, después de todo a Sirius lo unía una amistad de muchos años. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco raro.

- Dijiste que tuviste un mal sueño…

Remus recordó el sueño más extraño y vívido que había tenido en su vida.

- Fue un sueño muy extraño y muy largo…

- ¡No me sorprende! La última luna llena te dejó particularmente cansado; dormiste más de un día completo.

- Soñé que te morías. –soltó Remus de improviso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- Si algo así pasara… -Sirius lo atrajo hacia sí y lo apretó contra su pecho- sé que sabrás como seguir. Siempre fuiste más fuerte que el tonto Canuto. En cambio yo no sabría que hacer… si algún día me faltaras.

Sirius apretó los labios contra la frente de su amigo. ¿Eso era un beso? Remus no sabía. Sirius no solía ser muy expresivo. ¿O sí?... Por un lado lo tenía allí, en su habitación, en su cama, en la oscuridad de la noche muy junto a su pecho; y por otro, no se animaba a darle un inocente y amistoso beso en la frente. Remus sentía que nunca iba a llegar a comprenderlo.

-Quédate. –le susurró.- No tendrás pesadillas aquí.

------------------------------------

Remus abrió los ojos lentamente ante la claridad del día. Se oían varios pájaros trinando y a pesar de ser un frío otoño, el cielo brillaba azul como el mejor día de verano.

En ese estado casi de ensueño, volvió a sentir allá abajo lo que lo había despertado; le tomó un momento estar lo suficientemente conciente para reconocer qué era: el pie de Sirius haciéndole cosquillas al suyo por debajo de las sábanas.

Se dio vuelta y vio a la cara a su amigo que le sonreía ampliamente. Le sonrió también al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Así sí daba gusto despertarse. Ojalá ese momento se hiciera eterno, pensó. No quería abrir los ojos, pararse, vestirse, y empezar otro ajetreado día. Quería quedarse ahí, en esa cama tibia, en ese sueño tibio, al lado de Sirius para siempre. Ojalá el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento….

- ¿Qué hora es?- Gritó asustado. Miró por la ventana: el cielo se había nublado y brillaba perlado, los pájaros no cantaban: la mañana ya había avanzado mucho. Se incorporó de inmediato.- ¡Ya es muy tarde! Tengo mucho por hacer hoy ¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto?

Remus caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta y pronto las piernas se le vencieron y cayó.

- Lo que tengas que hacer esperará. Hoy tienes que descansar.

Sirius lo levantó de un brazo y lo acompañó hasta la cama.

- Te traeré el desayuno, ¿qué te gustaría?

- No hace falta; en un minuto bajaré a la cocina.

- Tú descansa. Treinta horas de sueño no son suficientes. –Sirius le guiñó un ojo. –Yo te lo traeré.

Tendió las sábanas y le agregó otra almohada.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que si algo me pasara, tú también me cuidarías.

Remus sonrió.

- Seguro.

Cuando Sirius hubo salido, Remus miró por la ventana. El cielo, los pájaros… ¿los había soñado? Definitivamente no estaba del todo despierto al haber tenido esos pensamientos hacia su amigo, se sonrojó al recordar. Tal vez había sido el efecto de la pesadilla, la película que habían estado viendo antes de dormir, o ese último abrazo, lo que había despertado esa sensación. Debía culpar al sueño, nada más.

Ya era muy tarde y no quería quedarse ahí. Había dormido suficiente y no había caso en seguir en la cama.

- Seguramente Sirius está destrozando la cocina intentando preparar algo. –suspiró Remus. –Mejor que vaya.


	2. Lo que está fuera del alcance de la mano

**Buenas. Esta actualización fue rápida. Pido disculpas de antemano por los capítulos cortos, ya me está yendo mal en los exámenes y trabajos por escribir muy poco XP. Pero bueno, este es un poquito más largo y creo que tiene mejor historia. Ey, yo me cayo y juzguen por ustedes mismos n.nU.**

**Lady Ski:** Hoola! n0n.Ya se extrañaba. Se supone que te diga que estudies pero sería como decirme eso a mi misma, así que no lo voy a hacer X). A mí también me encanta esta pareja… SS/SB no tanto, simplemente ni lo imagino. Tal vez SS/RL, pero con Sirius se pelean mucho :P. Bueno, espero que te guste ;)

**Anna:** Sip, hay más de un chap, no sé cuantos serán. No sólo el final está raro, todo el primer capítulo fue raro XP. Espero que este esté mejor n,nU. Ojalá te gusten!

Capítulo 2: "Lo que está fuera del alcance de la mano"

Sirius vio a su amigo como un sabueso a su presa. Demasiado concentrado…

Se acercó por detrás y caminó con los dedos el cuello de Remus hasta que a este le dio un escalofrío.

- ¡Sirius! –lo retó frotándose la nuca.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó tomando la silla a su derecha.

- Sólo revisaba estos planos…

- Será mejor que dejes eso por hoy. Esta noche estaremos festejando el cumpleaños de Arthur; todos vendrán. –le contó apoyándose sobre su hombro.

- No hagas eso Sirius, me duele mucho el cuello.- mintió el licántropo para quitárselo de encima.

- ¿Quieres un masaje? –se ofreció en seguida.

- No… gracias. –respondió cauteloso. Ya tenía experiencia con los "masajes" de Sirius. Recogió los papeles y se levantó. –Voy a terminar esto arriba.

Sirius no dijo nada y sólo lo siguió con la mirada saliendo de la cocina. No era su imaginación: lo estaba evitando.

-------------------------------------

- ¿Sirius, dónde guardas las…?

Qué extraño; no estaba en su cuarto viendo televisión.

Lo buscó en la casa y finalmente lo encontró en la pieza de su madre, alimentando a Buckbeak. Al entrar Remus, este dio un picotazo al aire.

- Todavía me da un poco de miedo ese animal…

- No le gusta la gente antipática, eso es todo. –respondió sin darse vuelta.

- ¿Sirius, te pasa algo?

- ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo? –contestó con evidente malhumor.

Remus se sentó pacientemente a su lado, no importaba que no quisiera mirarlo.

- ¿Estás enojado por algo?- tentó.

- ¿Hiciste algo para que me enojara?- dijo mirándolo por primera vez. Era estúpido preguntar: _estaba_ enojado.

- No… lo creo… -respondió Remus asustado. Trató de buscar en su memoria, pero todo parecía bien hasta hacía unas horas.

- No tires la cabeza hacia atrás de esa forma: _hará que te duela el cuello._

Remus trató de entender eso. Parecía haber encontrado el problema pero no… no podía ser _eso._

- Sirius… _no puedes_ haberte ofendido sólo por eso.

Sirius ya no lo miraba otra vez.

- Seguramente no, si no fuera que notara que lo haces siempre.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso no es cierto. Seguramente te parece.

Sirius posó su mano sobre la de Remus, quien instintivamente retiró la suya.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, no había nada más que discutir. Enojado pero en silencio, Sirius se levantó y dejó la habitación.

- ¡No, Sirius, no; espera! –intentó detenerlo.- ¡Sirius! Sirius… ¿Sirius, dónde guardas las toallas?...

------------------------------------

A través de la mesa repleta de gente Remus lo vio comer. No podía estar enojado mucho tiempo ¿o sí? Sirius podía ser infantil y caprichoso, y esa pelea, estúpida y sin sentido, pero igual no quería que estuviera enojado con él.

- Los ojos alcanzan a tocar lo que está fuera del alcance de la mano.

Remus miró a su lado; el Profesor Dumbledore había hablado. No notó el momento en que había llegado.

- …Y veo que has estado "acariciando" a alguien.

- Buenas noches Profesor.- saludó Remus y escondió la cara tras un sorbo de vino. Al parecer, había sido muy obvio al quedarse mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Remus, dormiste bien?

- Sí, dormí bastante.

- ¿Y cómo despertaste? En buena compañía, creo yo.- sonrió el viejo. Remus se quedó mirándolo (¿sabía algo?) – Por casualidad escuché a Kreacher el elfo decir que te vio entrar a la habitación de Sirius y que no saliste hasta la mañana. –explicó.

Remus se horrorizó al pensar cuántas personas en esa fiesta habían escuchado al elfo y qué habrían pensado.

- Estábamos viendo una película, y luego me quedé dormido.-respondió sonrojado.

- No tienes que explicarme nada.- lo tranquilizó el Director. Y luego de un breve silencio, asaltó: -¿De qué se trataba la película?

- Le… digo que me quedé dormido, Señor.-tartamudeó Remus.

- Por supuesto.-contestó riendo.

El Director parecía estar disfrutando la situación, pero él, Remus, se sentía bastante apenado.

- Sin embargo… no pareces muy contento, para alguien que ha dormido tan bien.

- Nada importante. Una simple pelea con Sirius.

- Seguramente nada que arruine su amistad de tantos años.

- No, claro que no. Creo… -Remus miró a su alrededor; nadie parecía prestarles atención, como si no estuviesen. –Es… lo mismo de lo que hablamos hace mucho tiempo, Profesor. –murmuró. El Profesor no dijo nada sino que esperó pacientemente a que Remus continuara. –Es que ya no aguanto sus… coqueteos.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes del término elegido pero no dijo nada. Remus decidió ignorarlo y seguir.

- Bromea tanto que nunca sé cuándo va en serio.

- Déjame adivinar: y tú reaccionas enojándote ¿me equivoco?

- Es que me molesta que juegue conmigo. Para él puede ser una broma, pero para mí…

El Profesor pareció considerarlo, como tratando de unir piezas en su cabeza.

- Nada que arruine una amistad tan vieja, como bien dijiste. Estoy seguro que si hablan abiertamente, salvarán todos los malentendidos. ¡Oh, ahí llegó Alastor! Necesito hablar con él. Con tu permiso, Remus.

------------------------------------

- ¡Oh, pensé que este era el baño. Qué desastre hubiera hecho!

- Buenas tardes Profesor.

- ¿No vas a la fiesta? Ya están llegando los primeros invitados.

- No tengo ganas…

- Suena sospechoso en ti, Black.

El Profesor hizo una reverencia a Buckbeak y luego se sentó en el piso al lado de Sirius.

- ¿Acaso estás molesto con alguno de los invitados?

- No.

- ¿Enojado?

- No.

- ¿Ofendido?

- No.

- ¿Enamorado?

- N… -Sirius levantó la mirada conteniendo la respiración. El Profesor Dumbledore era demasiado intuitivo, no había por qué fingir. –Sí, creo que esa es la palabra…_ofendido._

- ¿Cuál ha sido la ofensa? –preguntó amablemente.

- ¡Ser un maldito histérico!- Sirius dio un puñetazo al piso y Buckbeak, un picotazo al aire. –No lo entiendo, nunca voy a entenderlo. Suena una canción y lo saco a bailar; damos unos pasos y enseguida me grita, me dice que debo madurar y que está muy ocupado. ¿De qué se trata eso?-Sirius ya no podía ocultar su indignación. –Quiero decir, por unos instantes todo parece bien: sonríe, se deja llevar, disfruta que me acerque a él; luego todo cambia y grita ofendido… ¿Y qué debo pensar?

- ¿Has sido lo suficientemente claro con él?

- ¿Claro? ¿Quién más claro que un Black? Él no es idiota, debería darse cuenta de lo que le quiero decir.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que le quieres decir?

Sirius se detuvo un momento. ¿Había hablado de más, había olvidado un detalle, o allí simplemente el Profesor estaba sobreentendiendo que estaba enamorado de Remus Lupin? Por que él no lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué… palabra… se usaría para decirlo? –Intentó Sirius para saber si estaban hablando de lo mismo.

El Profesor a su lado levantó una ceja.

- Quiero decirle que… me gusta tenerlo cerca…- murmuró.

- Te repito ¿has sido lo suficientemente claro?

- Debería darse cuenta… ¡No puedo ser más claro! Si voy con un poco de humor y me acepta, estaremos bien. Pero si no, lo tomará por una broma y se enojará, me gritará, pero lo olvidará enseguida. En cambio, si fuera más directo y me rechaza, no soportaría espantarlo. O encontrármelo todos los días y que me vea como un degenerado. O que se aleje…

- Sin embargo, creo que estás olvidando considerar una posibilidad. Qué pasaría si te expresaras correctamente y él te correspondiera.

- ¿Seríamos felices? Pero no puedo hacer eso.

- No obstante yo creo que aclararía varias cosas.

**Estoy contenta porque me llegó la primera respuesta a mi desafío, de Meloo :)! Genial!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo o al menos no les haya desagradado demasiado. Ojalá se queden con ganas del próximo. Capítulo 3: Migas. (síii, título raro O.'o)**

**Dejen reviews please!**


	3. Migas

**En noviembre cumplo años! Segunda decena, no se olviden de saludarme; mándenme un dibujo (luv!), una tarjeta, un saludo, algo. Mi mail está habilitado en el profile… No sé qué pasó con FF NET que cayó y borró todos los hits óò… al menos no borró los rv. Tengo que volver agradecer a los que me dejaron reviews!**

**Lilia Black: **Bueno, voy a estar esperando! nn.

**Lady Ski: **Buuu, yo tengo dos parciales el 14 (Bases Biológicas de la Conducta II y Ps. de la Personalidad II), y el 13 es mi cumpleaños! X( Que mala suerte tengo. Que te vaya re bien! Divino Dumbly no? Y no te preocupes x el desafío, es sólo para el que quiere hacerlo. Aunque si escribís me va a encantar leerlo. Y si me hace reír…mejor XD.

**Akko: **Dumbly es como papá de todos, no? Es un gran consejero, no sabías que él hace la sección de cartas de la revista Corazón de Bruja? ;)

**Anna: **Perdón, tenés razón, lo que pasa es que soy muy insegura :P… Que bueno que te esté gustando x k si no tendría que matarte XD. Espero que sigas dejando reviews.

Capítulo 3: "Migas"

"Los ojos alcanzan a tocar aquello que está fuera del alcance de la mano", eso le había dicho el Profesor Dumbledore. Esta vez se aseguró de no quedarse con la mirada clavada en Sirius o resultaría muy sospecho. Trató de mirar a cualquier otra cosa en la fiesta.

De alguna forma adivinaba lo que pasaría a continuación, lo presentía: Sirius vendría otra vez a invitarlo a ver una película cualquiera, la misma excusa para pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero él no quería. Entendía que Sirius se sintiera solo y buscara su compañía, pero no tenía por qué ser en su cama. Para él siempre era difícil tenerlo cerca y a la vez sentirlo lejos: era difícil estar en su cama y resistirse de tirarse en sus brazos como desde hace tantos años soñaba. Era mejor mantenerlo un poco lejos. Si sus sentimientos llegaban a confundirse, seguramente eso sí podría acabar con una amistad tan larga.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Sirius se levantaba de la mesa con su plato. Ya sabía lo que seguía; decidió concentrarse en la panera.

Y dicho y hecho, un segundo más tarde llegó Sirius y ocupó el lugar que Dumbledore había dejado vacío.

- ¿Sabes Remus? –comentó conversacionalmente metiéndose un pedazo grande de pan en la boca - ¿Recuerdas esa película de los aviones que vimos la otra vez?

- Sí. –Mintió Remus sin dejar de mirar la panera.

- Esta noche darán la segunda parte ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación a verla conmigo?

Sirius cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa. No quería otra excusa, quería que esta vez fuera con él. Necesitaba sólo una oportunidad inocente para estar relajados y así hacer lo que el Profesor Dumbledore le había dicho: decirle más directamente lo que sentía.

- Hoy ha sido un día muy largo… Y… la verdad es que tengo bastante sueño… ¿Por qué no mejor otro día? –intentó sonreír Remus, pero sin mirar directamente a los ojos a su amigo.

Ahora era Sirius quien no lo miraba a él. Escuchó estoicamente pero sabía que se estaba enojando. Cargó algo de comida en su plato, un poco de cada cosa, y se levantó.

- Voy a terminarme esto arriba.

Remus sabía, se había molestado. La invitación había sido un buen signo después de la pelea que tuvieron, y él tuvo que rechazarla… No lo quería enojado otra vez con él. Pero así era mejor…

---------------------------------------

Remus se quedó limpiando cuando ya todos se habían ido. Tenía pocas esperanzas de que Kreacher lo hiciera por la noche, pero además se estaba tardando tontamente porque temía encontrase a Sirius al subir. ¿Estaría enojado todavía?

Pensó que podía subir y ver si aún seguía despierto. Tenía que disculparse de alguna forma. Si aún estaba viendo tele podía quedarse un rato antes de ir a dormir.

Subió y entró a su cuarto. Lo encontró no solo despierto y mirando tele en la cama, sino también comiendo.

- ¿Sirius qué estás haciendo? Vas a llenar de migas la cama.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi madre?- contestó bruscamente con la boca llena de pollo. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, donde él estaba.- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme qué hacer y que no en mi propia casa?

- Perdón- se apresuró a decir Remus; sabía que Sirius tenía toda la razón. – Tienes razón, no quería… Sólo pensé que necesitabas…

Sirius empezó a gritarle lo que no necesitaba, pero en su atropello sin quererlo sus palabras se confundían con ladridos, a veces por frases completas.

A pesar de lo grave de la situación, Remus no podía contener del todo su risa: le encantaba cuando eso pasaba.

- Disculpa Sirius… pero no te entiendo.

Más se enojaba su amigo, más difícil se le hacía hablar; en cuanto a él, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar reírsele en la cara.

- Perdona Sirius. –dijo cuando ya no entendía más ni una palabra.- Tienes toda la razón. Te pido disculpas. No lo volveré a hacer.

Y con esto se dio la vuelta y volvió de inmediato a su habitación.

---------------------------------------

Sabía que esta vez se había pasado; Sirius tenía toda la razón del mundo. Había sido un desubicado al decir eso.

- Ráscame la espalda.- dijo Sirius entrando a la habitación y quitándose la camisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me rasques la espalda. –repitió con mal humor.- Me pica y no llego.

Sirius se sentó sin camisa dándole la espalda. Remus, anonadado, comenzó a rascarle la espalda.

- Perdoname. –le pidió dulcemente después de un rato. –Por lo que dije y por haberme reído.

Sirius dio un gruñido que Remus interpretó como que aceptaba sus disculpas.

- Tienes toda la razón. Realmente me pasé. Mis visitas se hicieron cada vez más largas y finalmente me quedé en esta casa sin ser invitado. Estuve mal.

- Te lo pido oficialmente. Que te quedes en esta casa.

- No sé qué tan en serio puedo tomar el "pedido oficial" de alguien a quien le estoy rascando la espalda. –bromeó Remus.

Sirius volvió a ponerse la camisa y se acostó en la cama de Remus, aún sin mirarlo.

- Me voy a quedar aquí; mi cama está llena de migas.

Remus no quiso discutir nada. Sonrió y se acostó, sintiendo eso como un regalo.

**Un capitulito más n.n. Espero tener listo el otro pronto. Dudas, críticas, comentarios, o lo que venga, ya saben, me encuentran via review ;).**


	4. Declaración

**Como ya habrán adivinado, este es el capítulo de la declaración. Espero que lo disfruten:) **

**Lady Ski: **Waai que lindo! Que lindo que a una le digan cosas así, muchas gracias!

**Amazona Verde:** X3 Es así… pasa en la vida diaria. Sirius es así, esperemos que pronto se declare como es debido X).

**Helen Black Potter: **Yeah, Dumbledore es lo más:D Que bueno que te haya gustado ;)

**Akko:** jaja, a mí también me pareció interesante así. Seguramente habrás tenido oportunidad de ver a alguna persona que cuando se enoja y grita quiere decir más cosas de las que su boca puede y se termina trabando y le sale cualquier cosa. Bueno, a Sirius le sale cualquier cosa XD. Gracias por el review!

**Nota: Uso los nombres Canuto/Padfoot/Paddy y Lunático/Moony indistintamente. Sólo que me gusta más Paddy y Moony porque suenan más cariñosos y diminutivos. **

Capítulo 4: "Declaración" 

Al tercer día Remus le explicó que estaban bastante crecidos para poder dormir en una sola cama chica.

- Durmamos en la mía, es más grande.

- Creo que estaríamos más cómodos cada uno en su propia cama.

- ¿Entonces no quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?

- Sirius –le explicó con paciencia- creo que ya eres un hombre grande y puedes dormir solo ¬¬.

- Precisamente porque soy un hombre grande no quiero dormir solo. –murmuró.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada… Es que a veces me despierto por la noche pensando que estoy en Azkaban…

En ese momento, inexplicablemente, Remus sintió muchas ganas de llorar sin razón. No pudo hablar, se fue sin decir nada. Sirius sonrió; aunque nada había dicho sabía que podía contar con él esa noche.

El resto del día transcurrió bastante tranquilo, sin peleas. Pero a medida que la tarde se convertía en noche sus corazones comenzaban a inquietarse.

El de uno, buscando la forma de rechazar la invitación sin que se amigo se enoje. El del otro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para ser bastante claro sin molestar a su amigo. ¿Qué debía decirle, pensó cada uno.

Remus asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Sirius. Éste no lo miró para nada, sino que estaba muy concentrado en la tele. Remus entró y se asomó a ver qué lo tenía tan pendiente. Inexplicablemente él también se enganchó (Dios, esa caja boba podía ser casi hipnótica a veces!) y no fue hasta un corte comercial que ambos pudieron salir de su trance y al fin Remus habló.

- ¿Bajas a comer?

- Noooooo –gimió Sirius. - ¡Quiero ver! Es el último capítulo de la temporada!

No entendía qué con eso, pero pensó que podía ser importante. Al menos para Sirius…

- Mmmm… ¿entonces quieres que te suba algo?

- ¡Sí, sí; comamos arriba!

- ¿Comamos? No, yo dije que puedo traerte algo; yo voy a comer a la mesa.

Sirius le puso una de sus caras heridas y suplicantes. Esa cara a Remus le atravesaba el pecho, y al final siempre lograba que terminara cediendo.

- Pero… -Remus miró la cama con un poquito de asco- no son sólo migas esta vez: hay sopa y salsa… va a ser una cochinada.

A Sirius se le ocurrió decir algo acerca de cochinadas en su cama, pero pensó que se iría de boca y prefirió callarse. En cambio fijó la vista en una oportuna publicidad de un limpiador que quitaba todo tipo de manchas.

- Está bien, tú ganas. –el licántropo miró a su amigo como si tuviera la culpa de algo, pero aún así sonriendo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando acabó el corte comercial y Remus se vio obligado a tardarse un poco más para ver cómo seguía. En la tele el muchacho corría al aeropuerto perdiéndose la ceremonia de su graduación, arriesgando todo para encontrar a su chica y declararse. A Sirius se le encogió el estómago con culpa y miedo. Era eso mismo que quería hacer; no parecía tan fácil. Él no se recordaba pensando antes de hacer algo, sencillamente lo hacía. Pero esta vez era distinto; esa declaración le estaba quitando el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar. La sentía como algo urgente, no quería esperar más para decirle, para cambiar esa tortuosa situación de "sólo amigos" de una vez por todas. Cada mañana se despertaba jurándose que ese sería el día, que ese día sí le diría… pero en cuanto veía a Remus lo invadía el miedo de poder llegar a arruinarlo todo si no era cuidadoso. Y lo peor de todo es que ya no podía desahogarse, porque su fuente de consuelo hasta el momento ahora era la causa de su tormento.

- Muy lindo. –dijo con poco ánimo Remus y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Sirius se dio cuenta que por quedarse pensando se había perdido el final de la temporada. Ahora pasaban imágenes felices de la pareja con una canción de fondo.

Le pareció ver a Remus caminando como en cámara lenta mientras su corazón se agitaba más y más. Las imágenes felices en la tele le parecían dagas en el pecho: los besos, las caricias, las sonrisas, eran un cruel recordatorio de lo que se estaba perdiendo por su cobardía.

- ¡Espera! –gritó.

Remus se dio vuelta junto a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Sirius corrió unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta sintiéndose agitado como si hubiera atravesado no la habitación, sino medio país.

Los ojos de Remus se quedaron clavados en los suyos; Sirius enmudeció: si hacía algo mal podía causar que nunca más volviera a mirarlo así.

Supo que debía verse raro, con el miedo plasmado en la cara, porque la de Remus ahora mostraba preocupación por él.

- Tengo miedo.- susurró casi inaudible, más hablando para él que otra cosa. Un terrible miedo de pérdida lo envolvía.- ¿Alguna vez viste a Sirius Black con miedo?

- ¿Sirius?...

Tomó la mano de su amigo y la llevó a su pecho: la apretó donde su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente.

- …¿Puedes sentirlo?

La mirada de Remus cambió de una preocupada a una compasiva. Una que decía "habla, estoy dispuesto a escucharte", y también "te comprenderé sea lo que sea".

Sirius habló despacio, pensando cada una de sus palabras.

- Hay algo que hace mucho quiero decirte. Quiero que sepas… lo especial que eres para mí. Yo te… aprecio mucho. –se culpó por ese acto de cobardía de última hora pero no hubo tiempo para mucho más. La mirada de Remus aún seguía clavada en la suya; sus pupilas se habían dilatado y sus ojos estaban más brillantes, casi llorosos.

- ¡Ow, Paddy! –dijo este y lo estrechó en un tierno abrazo.- Comprendo como te sientes. Con Voldemort ahí fuera todos tenemos miedo de morir, y queremos decirle a nuestros seres queridos cuánto los queremos. Yo también te quiero mucho Sirius. No te preocupes, por ahora estamos seguros aquí, nada va a pasar.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa a la cara petrificada de Sirius y salió hacia la cocina.

El animago estaba mudo y clavado al piso; no podía creer ese desenlace para la declaración que tanto le había costado.

- ¡Te amo! –le gritó desesperado por el pasillo.

- Yo también. –respondió el otro con descuido.


	5. Tenerte cerca

**Hola (cansada como si viniera corriendo) Esta vez me costó llegar acá con la actualización porque tuve una semana horrorosa de parciales; pero ya los terminé todos :D. Al fin, acá estoy.**

**Lilia Black: **sí, fue un tonto error mío (subí el capítulo sin haber puesto guardar XP), pero me di cuenta enseguida y lo corregí. Sólo que a FFnet le tomó algún tiempo mostrar el cambio.

**Lady Ski: **Eso fue tragicómico XP. Pobre Sirius, él jugándose la vida y el otro… Un último esfuerzo más y ya llegamos a las vacaciones, lo que significa que se acabarán los parciales… y tendremos finales! (tiembla)

**Akko: **¿último capítulo? Noooo. "No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver" Tú lo has dicho… (nod-nod) Gracias por el review!

**xXHaylieBlackXx: **No Carli! Pareció que era el final?X) Nou. El final no es de ninguna serie y de todas; es un final común, lo inventé pero es medio típico así que podría ser de cualquier serie.** Qué tal la declaración de Sirius? X) A este paso… XP. ¡Sirius no se rinde! Veamos cómo le va esta vez ;)**

--------------------------------

Capítulo 5: "Tenerte cerca"

Remus no había entendido. ¿Realmente lo había malinterpretado o se estaba haciendo el tonto? Pero lo que dijo sobre Voldemort le había dado qué pensar. Estando en la situación de guerra en la que estaban con más razón sentía la urgencia de decirle lo que sentía, antes de arrepentirse si algo malo llegaba a pasar.

Sirius le dio otro largo sorbo a su cerveza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?

- Ya volví. – dijo Remus sonriendo desde la puerta.

"Él tan contento y yo partiéndome de dolor…", pensó Sirius.

Desde la noche de la "declaración" Remus se había visto de buen humor por varios días.

- Te traje lo que me pediste.-Dijo pasándole unas bolsas de papel.

- ¿Te vieron? –preguntó Sirius revisando sus bolsas.

- No, creo que nadie me siguió.

- ¿Y las pilas para el control remoto?

- ¡No pisaría un almacén muggle ni aunque estuviera loco!- exclamó Remus horrorizado.

- ¿Por qué no? –se extrañó Sirius. Remus nunca había tenido ninguna aprehensión por los muggles ni por las cosas muggles. No creería que de repente se convirtiera en un mago como sus padres lo habían sido.

- No importa. –dijo Remus con un violento escalofrío.

- También tengo algo para ti. –Sirius buscó y le entregó una caja envuelta en papel dorado.

- ¿Qué es?

- Chocolates.

- ¿Chocolates, ¿para mí?

- No, para Kreacher, ¿podrías dárselos?- Sirius revoleó los ojos. -¡Claro que son para ti!

- Gracias. –respondió tímidamente.

- ¿No vas a abrirlos? No sabes lo que me costó conseguirlos.

- ¿Cómo…? –quiso saber Remus, pero Sirius le hizo un gesto de que eso no importaba en ese momento.

Remus abrió la caja de bombones que parecía perfumarlo todo con el olor a chocolate dulce que tanto le gustaba. Le pasó la caja a Sirius para que se sirviera primero.

- Quiero uno de café… -dijo tratando de adivinar inútilmente. Tomó uno y lo mordió. – Este es de crema; de los que te gustan…

Sirius le acercó el medio bombón a la boca y cuando Remus quiso agarrarlo, se lo alejó.

- Tut-tut: "aaaah".- dijo Sirius.

Remus revoleó los ojos y un poco avergonzado –y mirando a cualquier lado excepto a su amigo- abrió la boca y dejó que Sirius le diera de comer de su mano.

Masticó sintiendo cómo el calor le subía hormigueando por las mejillas; sabía que se estaba sonrojando.

Lo maldijo por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así, ¿por qué tenía que torturarlo tan dulcemente? Cada día lo enamoraba más, pero sabía que ahí acababa todo.

Su boca se había secado de modo que le costó tragar. No quiso quedarse en esa incómoda situación, así que le dio las gracias de nuevo y salió.

Sirius lo siguió y le gritó: -¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?

Remus abrió la boca pero Sirius se atajó antes:

- Te estoy tratando bien, así que no me puedes decir que no.

Remus aprovechó que había abierto la boca para tirarse un bombón adentro.

- ¿Me estás extorsionando? – le sonrió.

Sirius se rió.

Esa noche lo tuvo en su cama.

Remus de espaldas a su amigo veía cómo las luces flasheaban en la pared mientras Sirius cambiaba mecánicamente de canal sin detenerse a ver nada.

La tele se apagó y todo quedó en completa oscuridad. Sintió que Sirius rodaba en la cama hacia su lado.

Remus contuvo nervioso la respiración, sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían.

……………..

¿Por qué se estaba poniendo así, se enojó consigo mismo. ¿Estaba _temiendo_ algo o _deseando _algo? La idea de que Sirius lo tomaría por la cintura, lo abrazaría por detrás y lo acercaría a su cuerpo… ¿cómo había podido ocurrírsele?

Se obligó a volver a la realidad: esa era una situación perfectamente normal. Su amigo de la infancia estaba a su lado y seguramente ya se había dormido.

Pero se equivocaba. Sirius se debatía igual que él. Debía decirle… no podía dejar pasar ni un día más. ¿Debería despertarlo?

Sirius contemplaba la silueta de la espalda de Remus, ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra. El dulce Remus… él mismo parecía emanar un olor a chocolate. El Prefecto Lupin, siempre tan correcto y responsable; debió ser difícil para él andar por ahí con un sujeto como él; y sin embargo siempre había estado ahí. Muchas veces haciendo de la voz de la sensatez que le faltaba. Hubiera estado bien servirse un poco de su ejemplo, en lugar de arrastrarlo en sus tonterías.

Mmmm… esa piel… Sentía ganas de besar su hombro expuesto; no le importaría escuchar los gritos de regaño a cambio. Tenía ganas de tomarlo por la cintura, de abrazarlo por detrás, y de acercarlo a su cuerpo.

Remus se recordó un chiquito flaco y tímido entrando a Hogwarts. Recordó a ese chico más fuerte, Black. Recordó ese empujón del segundo día de clases. Recordó que sus brazos fuertes parecían más fuertes cuando eran para protegerlo a él…

Sabía que tenía a Sirius muy cerca de él; aunque no tan cerca como quisiera. Se recordó tirado de espalda con un perro negro pisando su pecho, gruñendo en advertencia con las fauces amenazadoramente sobre su cuello, dispuesto a atacar en caso de que no se comportara. Sabía que ambos guardaban marcas en sus cuerpos de aquellas luchas. Esas escenas borrosas estaban trayéndole sensaciones que antes no…

Ahora Sirius había caído en un melancólico insomnio. Consideraba qué tan improbable era que Remus sintiera algo por él. Algo un poco más allá de la amistad que los unía. Algo que él consideraría como un regalo del cielo.

Pese a todo lo que lo conocía esta vez no podía predecir su reacción.

Si se lo decía y estropeaba todo, estaba dispuesto a suplicarle perdón, a rogarle que se quedara en la casa, le juraría olvidar todo lo que había dicho aunque sabía que eso no era posible. Si nunca más volvía a dormir en su cama, si nunca más le permitía un abrazo, preferiría sufrir teniéndolo cerca contentándose con sólo poder verlo. …Era la misma situación que ahora, ¿qué había que perder?

Sirius jugueteaba con la ropa de Remus. Con un dedo trazaba una y otra vez el borde del cuello de la camiseta que usaba para dormir.

- ¿Hay algún problema? –gruñó Remus que estaba justo a punto de poder dormirse al fin.

- No me puedo dormir.

- ¿Tienes alguna preocupación? – Remus se disponía a dormirse de vuelta.

- Sí… tengo una…

- Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo bonito, y así no tendrás pesadillas. –respondió bostezando sin haber escuchado lo que dijo.

- ¿En algo bonito?... ¿En ti?

- ¡En lo que quieras, pero DUERME!- le rogó sin haberlo escuchado.

Ya que lo tenía despierto…

- Lunático…

- ¿Quée? –contestó cansado.

- Es que… quiero decirte algo…

- ¿Qué es?

- Quiero decirte que me gusta tenerte cerca. Quiero que siempre duermas en esta cama…

- ¿De verdad?- le lanzó en tono irónico y molesto.- Porque parece todo lo contrario: ¡cada vez que vengo pareces empeñarte en NO dejarme dormir!

- A veces despierto en la oscuridad con la sensación que estoy despertando en Azkaban. Y despertar para darme cuenta que estoy en esta casa no mejora mucho las cosas. En Hogwarts con mis amigos, fue el único lugar donde pude sentirme feliz. Y tú eres ese pedazo de felicidad que me queda…

Remus tanteó en busca de su varita y encendió la luz tenue de una lámpara. Se veía mucho más despierto, menos molesto, y estaba mirando a Sirius con una mirada lastimera. Sirius creyó pensar que ya había visto esa mirada antes.

Arrodillado en la cama, Remus se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Debes sentirte muy solo aquí encerrado. –dijo tiernamente.- Te comprendo, este no es tu estilo. No te preocupes, pronto la Orden descubrirá a Voldemort, y cuando la verdad se sepa el Ministerio tendrá que dejar de seguirte. Todo esto acabará pronto Sirius, te lo prometo…

Sirius fruncía el seño. Sentía una quemazón ardiendo en su pecho y en su garganta. Apartó a Remus de sí.

- No metas al Ministerio en esto. –susurró con la voz ronca. ¿Realmente Remus era distraído o se estaba haciendo el tonto? ¿Estaba jugando con él? -¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Ministerio ni con Voldemort! –gritó tomándolo con fiereza por la camisa - Es todo acerca de tú y yo. ¿Entiendes eso? Digamos que en este mundo no existe nadie excepto Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Ahora escucha atentamente: "eres muy especial para mí", y "me gusta tenerte cerca"…


	6. Abandona tus esperanzas

**Hoooola! Cuánto me tardé en actualizar! Hum, estoy llenísima de exámenes: 14 exámenes en todo diciembre, es una locura, es imposible, cómo estoy sufriendo! Bueno, quejas apartes…XP el capítulo 6 está listo para deleite de todos ustedes. Disculpen si me vuelvo a atrasar en actualizar, intentaré que así no sea. Besos a todos! **

Capítulo 6: "Abandona tus esperanzas"

- ¿Comprendes ahora?... ¿Qué dices?

Era hora de esperar la respuesta, en un momento sabría si era correspondido o no.

- Sirius me haces mal.- dijo Remus.

Sirius lo soltó y Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Hum, no se había dado cuenta que se había descontrolado de ese modo ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo? Tan pendiente que estaba de no hacer nada que pueda arruinar su declaración…

- A ver si entiendo… ¿me estás diciendo que sientes algo por mí¿Algo distinto de lo que los amigos sienten?

Sirius sintió ganas de seguir gritando, de preguntarle si era tonto o le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero no quería arruinarlo aún más.

- Así es… -respondió despacio. De nuevo el miedo se apoderaba de él y se llevaba todas las ganas de gritar. Se sentía extrañamente indefenso esperando la reacción de Remus. Desde donde estaba veía su espalda y el contorno de su cara… muy poco para adivinar cómo estaba reaccionando.

Su corazón que hasta hace un momento golpeaba con fuerza, ahora parecía haberse detenido, privándolo de latidos, dejándole una sensación dolorosa y hueca en el pecho.

- ¿Cuánto hace?- preguntó Remus después de un rato, dejando la voz tan libre de emoción como podía. El corazón de Sirius volvió a latir. Aún no le había gritado; aún no le había golpeado; aún no se había ido; eso era bastante bueno por el momento.

- Desde que salí. - Se acercó un poco. –Cuando me escapé de Azkaban estaba completamente solo: sin nada, con mi familia muerta, mi ahijado me odiaba, todo el mundo muggle y mágico buscaba matarme. Tú fuiste el primero en creerme y confiar en mí. Te bastó sólo mirarme para entender en un segundo lo que había pasado en doce años…

A Remus se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta mientras escuchaba. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Hacía mucho tiempo le había costado aprender una dura lección: que a pesar de lo qué él sentía los sentimientos de Sirius eran sólo los de un amigo. Tuvo que aprender que los abrazos que le daba eran exactamente iguales a los que le daba a James o a Peter. Que los guiños y mohines pertenecían nada más a la galante personalidad de Sirius, sin importar las pasiones que en él despertaban. Tuvo que aprenderlo… Y se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a esa lección que no se había dado cuenta que en el último tiempo Sirius trataba de decirle algo distinto.

- …pudiste ver todos mis dolores y te hiciste cargo de ellos. Estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo… Remus, no sabes lo que significaría para mí si fuera correspondido…

- Sí. –contestó despacio.- Sí sé lo que se siente ser correspondido. Ahora lo sé… -una vibrante alegría lo llenaba.

Buscó tímidamente la mano de Sirius sobre la cama con la punta de sus dedos. Sirius encerró su mano entre las suyas.

- Sirius… yo estuve enamorado de ti por muchos años…

Sirius no se esperaba para nada esa declaración pero tampoco tenía tiempo para sorprenderse: todo lo que quería hacer era lanzársele encima.

-…Peeeero –Remus le plantó una mano.- me costó mucho olvidarme de ti. Y ahora vienes y me dices esto; me tienes muy confundido…

"Déjame que te saque todas las dudas", pensó Sirius salvajemente.

- Me costó olvidarte, pero… creo que nunca abandoné del todo mis esperanzas.

- ¡Pues abandónalas ya mismo! Porque ahora es realidad. Acéptame por favor. Si los dos queremos eso, todavía estamos a tiempo de ser felices juntos.

Remus tenía los ojos fijos en los de Sirius. Finalmente le dio una tímida sonrisa y este lo abrazó con fuerza. ¡Al fin esos brazos…! Remus sintió que respiraba por primera vez en años.

Sirius se acercó para darle el tan esperado beso que sellaría aquello para siempre, pero el vergonzoso Remus giró la cara. Sirius sonrió y besó su mejilla. "Está bien, iremos despacio si es lo que necesitas", dijo por dentro y sin molestarse.

**Continuará**

**Bien… ¿les gustó? Fue algo corto, tal vez no valió la espera -.-U Ojalá no les haya parecido así. Por favor, déjenme un review para saber cómo estoy yendo (o como dice una amiga "cómo voy yendo" XD). HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

**Ah, si a alguno le interesa, cambié la url de mi page: "psychohazard. Webcindario. Com" (sin los espacios)**


	7. El novio de Sirius Black

**Hooola, después de tanto tiempo! Cómo las extrañé, en serio. Esta actualización se tardó muchísimo, más de lo que hubiera querido. Por líos en la universidad, se extendió la fecha de exámenes hasta el 29 de diciembre! (Uno bien, uno mal, uno que se me pasó de fecha y otro bien :P. Lo demás queda para febrero.) Después de eso armé mi bolso (llevó más tiempo del que imaginan) y me fui quince días de vacaciones con mi familia. Recién llego. Preparé todo para llevar "la tarea" conmigo y poder actualizar desde un cyber, pero por un error de cálculos el mail llegó cortado… un fic entero y este, Alicia y el Lobo, sólo hasta el capítulo 3 :P. Extrañaba actualizar… Los dejo de mis cosas, lean n n!**

Capítulo 7: "El novio de Sirius Black".

Sirius despertó abrazado a Remus; un brazo estaba entumecido y acalambrado bajo el peso del cuerpo de su amigo, no le importó. Su propia respiración hacía que su pelo se moviera suavemente haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho. Tibio y resplandeciente en las sombras azules de la mañana, Sirius sintió que no había nada más que pudiera desear.

Al abrir los ojos estaba solo en su cama. La habitación estaba mucho más luminosa; habían pasado unas cuantas horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente.

Se duchó, se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Un delicioso olor llegaba hasta la escalera.

- Mmmmm, ¿qué huele tan bien?- se acercó por detrás a su cocinero y lo tomó por la cintura.

Remus de inmediato, y como acto reflejo, le quitó las manos.

- …Pensé que habíamos quedado en algo…- dijo Sirius sorprendido y herido.

- Perdona. –murmuró Remus.- Pero no quiero que hagas eso. Me gusta demasiado… -confesó en un susurro.

Remus se volvió al desayuno que preparaba y Sirius un poco confundido meditaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Qué quiere decir que "te gusta demasiado"? –preguntó con voz traviesa, encerrándolo en un abrazo más estrecho.- ¿Podrías explicarte?

Pasó sus manos por debajo del delantal, buscando en su cintura lugar para entrar bajo su ropa y tocar su piel.

A Sirius ya no le importaban sus regaños, que estuviera luchando entre sus brazos por zafarse, que le pidiera con gritos y amenazas que lo suelte, si sabía que en realidad eso le estaba gustando.

Remus se lo sacó de encima con brusquedad. Sirius lo vio molestarse, con la espátula en alto como si pretendiera hacer magia con ella. Su mirada severa decía "quieto perro que no soy una bolsa de Eukanuba".

- No quiero comer. –dijo Sirius dando media vuelta y sacudiendo su largo pelo detrás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes hambre? Pero, hice tu desayuno preferido…

- No dije que no tuviera hambre: dije que no quiero comer. No puedo comer la comida de alguien que no me quiere; me puede caer mal.

- ¡Sirius!...- Remus estaba cansado de esas peleas. No quería ir detrás de él a pedirle disculpas ni explicarle nada. Simplemente lo dejó irse.

Se sentía miserable solo en la cocina, comiendo un desayuno demasiado abundante para él, y que había preparado con tanto cariño.

Sirius volvió a entrar a la cocina ignorándolo completamente. Él bajó la mirada a su plato fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Miró de reojo a Sirius intentando prepararse algo; volvió la vista a su plato.

En cuestión de minutos la cocina se empezó a llenar de un espeso humo negro. Remus vio a Sirius ponerse cada vez más nervioso mientras cocinaba; sabía que estaría dispuesto a tirarle con algo si se acercaba a corregirle, así que lo dejó.

Un momento después, Sirius tiraba con un gruñido el desayuno quemado.

Remus se levantó, lo tomó de un brazo y lo llevó a la mesa.

- ¡No quiero tu desayuno!

- No es mi desayuno, es tuyo. Lo hice especialmente para ti. …Aún no pude decirte ni buenos días…

Remus hablaba apaciguadoramente. Sirius aún estaba molesto y dolido, pero lentamente se calmaba.

- Escucha, no es que no te quiero, es solo que… n.ñU

- ¿Es que eres muy tímido?

Remus asintió débilmente.

- ¡Waaa, qué tierno!- exclamó frotando su mejilla a la suya -¡No sabes cómo me gustas así!

- -,-Uuuuu

Esa noche se quedó a ver una película con Sirius.

- Buenas noches. –le dijo besándole la frente y dejando la cama.

- ¿No te quedas?

- Mejor me voy a mi cama. Estoy muy cansado y así tú puedes quedarte viendo…

-Ooooow, ya deja eso, quieres? ¿Cuántas excusas has puesto y al final siempre gano yo? No podrías por una vez acostarte sin decir nada?

Remus se ofendió por esa forma de pedírselo, pero igual se acostó. Sirius se acercó y se acurrucó en su pecho y el ofendido sintió cómo su enojo se disolvía como una barra de chocolate en leche caliente.

- Estoy en mi derecho de dormir junto a mi novio o no?

Remus sintió como si le hubieran tirado una piedra en la cabeza. ¿_Novio_?

Eso sonaba raro. Probó en su cabeza cómo sonaba "yo soy el _novio_ de Sirius Black", o "Sirius es mi _novio_". Parecía un hechizo mal deletreado…

- Sirius……. Sabes que te quiero mucho… pero me parece demasiado catalogar nuestra relación como noviazgo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No sé… la palabra novio me queda muy grande…XP.

- Ah, qué pena, porque tengo algo para mi novio aquí abajo.

Pese al susto que se llevó Remus por malpensado, por "aquí abajo" Sirius se refería a la cocina. Sacó su varita y conjuró una pequeña bandeja entre los dos.

- ¿Frutillas con crema?- exclamó babeando.

- Las preparé yo mismo. Lo aprendí en la tele.

- ¿En el Gourmet?

- Nnnnno, no precisamente… -Sirius pensó en la película que tenía el desenlace que él buscaba para esa noche.

Le acercó la primera frutilla con la boca. Remus titubeó un poco, pero se acercó nerviosamente y con un rápido mordisco comió y se alejó antes que Sirius pudiera siquiera rozar sus labios.

- ¡Mmmmm, delicioso!- exclamó extasiado.

Sirius masticó amargo su mitad de la fruta. Se la estaba haciendo difícil, pero no se iba a detener.

**Wow, qué final. Qué es lo que hará Sirius…? Esperen la próxima actualización, espero poder subirla tan pronto como pueda. Feliz 2006!**


	8. Delicioso

**Bien, les anticipo: viene lemon en este capítulo. Así que vayan sacando a los hermanitos y las abuelitas de frente a la pantalla, sí? Este capítulo no es apto para mucha clase de gente, pero en especial _no es apto para los amantes del buen lemon._ Sé que no me quedó lo mejor y me costó mucho escribirlo, pero bien… ya se los había prometido, así que acá está. **

**El que quiera saltarse este capítulo, se hace un favor a sí mismo :P.**

Capítulo 8: "Delicioso"

- ¡Mmmmmmm, delicioso, delicioso!

Deliciosa era su expresión de placer. La manera en que cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios, la forma en que lamía la crema de sus dedos…

- Sirius… ¿qué le pusiste a esta crema? –quiso saber.

- A ver, lleva crema, azúcar, canela, moca, unas gotitas de vainilla… y adivina qué: ¡no tuve que usar el microondas!

- Te pregunto si no le pusiste algo más.

- Mucho amor.

- No, me refiero a otra cosa. Algo mágico… un filtro, o algún ingrediente un poco raro…

- ¿Un afrodisíaco? Estás diciéndome que te sientes algo "cariñoso"…?

- ¡No! –contestó nervioso, se dio vuelta y se subió las mantas hasta la nariz.

Sirius se quedó un momento viéndole la espalda sin saber qué decirle. Finalmente decidió levantarse y llevar el plato vacío hasta una mesa.

Se descubrió una mancha de crema en el pijama y trató de limpiarla. No salía; mejor dormir sin camisa, se dijo y se la quitó. Vio a Remus durmiendo hecho un bollo detrás de él…

Ya que estaba… mejor dormir sin pantalón.

¿Qué hacía Sirius que no volvía a la cama? ¿Se había enojado y se había ido? Remus se dio vuelta y vio a Sirius completamente desnudo caminando hacia la cama; este se detuvo de inmediato. Se quedaron un largo rato mirándose uno a otro sin decir nada.

- Los ojos alcanzan a tocar lo que está fuera del alcance de la mano... –dijo Sirius al fin.

Caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la cama; recogió su varita de su mesita de noche y apagó las luces. Se metió a la cama.

- … Y las manos alcanzan a ver… lo que la luz le niega a los ojos…

Sus manos viajaron entre las sábanas para encontrarse con la piel de su amigo.

Este no se movió ni dijo nada. Sirius podía jurar que estaba temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

El animago lo tomó por la mejilla y el cuello como si fuera a besarlo, pero en cambio se acercó gentilmente a su oído y le dijo lo que seguramente a la luz del día y viéndolo a la cara no podía. No eran difíciles palabras, no se avergonzaba de sus sentimientos, pero aún así siempre le había costado exponer su corazón abiertamente, hablando serio y sin chistes. Remus parecía un pajarito en una red en sus brazos…

Habiéndole asegurado que eso era verdadero amor, se dispuso a quitarle los pantalones bajando sus manos lentamente.

- ¿Qué haces? –habló por fin con la voz quebrada y temblorosa.

- Tú sabes bien…

Las manos de Remus de inmediato se lanzaron a la entrepierna de su amigo.

- ¡Te pensaba más tímido! –se atoró Sirius y le salió una voz aguda que no parecía suya.

Tomó al licántropo por el talle y lo ayudó a subirse a su cuerpo, sin que este dejara su importante tarea.

Algo le extrañó: su amigo estaba demasiado agitado para no haber empezado todavía. Buscó su varita; encontró la de Remus y encendió una lámpara.

Remus se veía muy pálido aún con esa luz, respiraba con violencia por la boca y parpadeaba más de lo normal.

- ¿Remus...? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Esas palabras trajeron al licántropo de vuelta en sí. Parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces para poder enfocar bien la cara de su amigo y asintió débilmente.

Trató de respirar hondo y más tranquilamente, pero la sangre parecía estar corriendo tres, no: diez veces más rápido por sus venas. Se esforzó por enfocar en Sirius.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada traviesa y se sacó los dedos húmedos de la boca. Los dejo ir más allá de su espalda para mojar la entrada de su placer. Remus quedó petrificado. Otra vez todo se estaba poniendo borroso...

Sirius dejó entrar un dedo; Remus reaccionó igual que la vez que le había hecho pasar un cubo de hielo por el cuello de la túnica. Dejó entrar otro; ahora Remus lo estaba lastimando con sus manos.

Sirius movió sus dedos, buscando la mejor forma, insistiendo en los puntos que más placer parecía darle a su amigo. Otro más… Remus cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover sus caderas de una forma espasmódica y tosca.

Sirius estiró su mano libre y buscó en el cajón de su mesita un frasquito que tenía preparado para ese momento. Repitió el proceso, untando la cantidad necesaria para hacer el trámite menos doloroso.

Remus tomó el frasquito en sus manos, hundió en él sus dedos e hizo lo que Sirius había hecho con él. Con su amigo tendido de pecho en la cama, se acercó a él, se recostó sobre su espalda y alcanzó su oído. Gesticuló inútilmente sin llegar a decir ni una sola palabra. Sirius lo invitó a continuar; si él quería ser primero, que así fuera; si era lo mismo que deseaba hacia su amigo, cómo él se iba a negar.

Sirius hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no dejó que ningún sonido escapara de sus labios. Remus se detuvo a acariciar su espalda y brazos, a besar sus hombros, tranquilizadoramente. Un poco más adentro. Los dos entrelazaron sus dedos con fuerza. Volvió a detenerse; llenó de pequeños besos su espalda y de aliento su nuca. Con delicadeza le quitó el pelo de la cara y lo puso seguro detrás de su oreja para poder decirle al oído:

- ¿Estás listo? – y eso fue lo último que le escuchó decir en la noche.

Sirius asintió y su amigo pasó los brazos por debajo de los suyos y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas. Remus comenzó con su arte.

Tan suavemente como podía, entrando con fuerza y saliendo despacio. Con movimientos lentos y acompasados que Sirius pronto aprendió a anticipar con excitación, golpe a golpe, oleada a oleada.

Con un brazo lo obligó a incorporarse en una posición cuadrúpeda donde pudo seguir más vigorosamente, reduciendo los intervalos entre asalto y asalto. Pese al empeño que ponía Sirius en permanecer tan silencioso como le era posible, Remus dejaba salir débiles gemidos quejosos. Uno especialmente afectado le indicó a Sirius que al igual que él, Remus estaba sintiendo cerca el clímax.

Éste aumentó la fuerza de sus envestidas, tan enérgicas que hicieron que los brazos de Sirius temblaran y se vencieran bajo su peso, dejándolos planos en la cama, hundidos entre las sábanas. Sirius pensó que su amigo ahora pesaba unos setenta kilos más; tenía una potencia que nunca le había imaginado, lo hacía temblar por completo. Sirius sintió que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia cuando Remus pareció morir sobre su espalda. Inspiraba con fuerza y soltaba temblorosamente como un hombre a punto de morir congelado en la nieve.

Remus lentamente se movió a un lado; Sirius se dio vuelta y lo tomó en sus brazos.

- Moony eso estuvo… ¿Moony? ¿Moony?... –Le dio unos golpecitos en la cara porque algo parecía no estar bien con su amigo.

- ¿Moony?

Como si apenas volviera a notar que Sirius estaba ahí, lo tomó por un hombro y lo dio vuelta con fuerza, y siguió donde había quedado sin tomarse ni un momento de descanso.

**--La Vani se tira a un pozo y no quiere salir nunca más XS—**


	9. La primera vez que me pasa

(**Llorando de emoción) ;.; Gracias, qué buenas son conmigo, sniff ;,; Y yo que pensaba que iban a tirarme con algo, pero fueron muy amables. Gracias por sus reviews, no tuve tiempo de contestarlos, pero los leí todos. Espero en adelante ponerme al día y contestar todos los que me lleguen. Con respecto a sus muchas preguntas, espero que este capítulo y el que sigue aclare varias cosas.**

Capítulo 9: "La primera vez que me pasa"

"Esta es la primera vez que me pasa, juro que es la primera vez que me pasa", se repetía Sirius sin poder creérselo.

En cuanto se separó de Remus comenzó a besarlo sin parar, cubriendo de besos su pecho, su cuello, su cara, su abdomen. Era en efecto, la primera vez que después de amar deseaba a su amante igual o más que antes de poseerlo. Aún a pesar del cansancio de su cuerpo, deseaba más de Remus aunque no fuera sexualmente.

Su cuerpo delgado brillaba sudoroso en la luz de la mañana que ya llegaba, su pecho subía y bajaba muy sensualmente mientras intentaba tomar todo el aire que podía. Sus ojos estaban más luminosos, más humanos que la noche anterior. Su boca abierta que se esforzaba por respirar le sonreía. Seducido por ella Sirius lo besó, lo besó tanto como quería, respirando en él y llenándose de vida.

Qué manera de terminar la noche, con el tan ansiado beso, la manera como hubiera querido comenzarla. Se besaron hasta caer vencidos, inconscientes en un profundo sueño.

------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Buenos días! –le sonrió encantadoramente, ya no con el desayuno, sino con el almuerzo listo.

- Buen día. –murmuró sin mirarlo. Remus lo vio haciendo un rodeo grande antes de poder sentarse.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó sirviéndole.

- Sí, bastante bien. –se esforzó por sonreír, aunque sin mirarlo todavía.

Eso a Remus no le estaba gustando. Creyó saber qué pasaba…

Era obvio: Sirius no era gay, quiso pasar la noche con él y descubrió que no le había gustado. Y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de todo.

Sentía el estómago cerrado para comer, y la boca demasiado seca para hablar, pero aún así rompió el incómodo silencio.

- Yo… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Así que estaré arriba todo el día.

- Sí…sí… Yo también tengo que hacer hoy…- contestó Black.

Remus se levantó dejando su plato a la mitad y subió a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó en ella con todo su peso. Se le escapó una lágrima que se apresuró a secar, y fingir que no existió.

Era algo de esperarse, pensó herido. Sirius se había arrepentido, por eso ya no quería mirarlo a la cara, por eso no mencionó nada de la noche anterior. Él seguramente quería olvidarlo todo, mientras para él esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

- ¡Por Merlín, no estuve tan mal!

Y lo que más le dolía era que todo cuanto había dicho que lo amaba ahora era mentira también. Que lo amaba, que no existía nadie en el mundo que lo conociera y amara más que él, que sería por siempre su perro fiel. Él había adorado esas palabras, se las había creído. Sirius no lo abandonó cuando supo lo que él era; lo había aceptado más de lo que él mismo se aceptaba. Le enseñó que valía, y que siempre podía ser feliz. Ahora como adulto le mostró que aún era digno de ser amado, pero todo eso fue…

Remus no aguantó más el dolor y se tiró en la cama, se apretó la almohada sobre la cabeza para amortiguar el ruido y lloró amargamente.

Sirius esperó la señal para dejar Grimauld Place y unos segundos después arribó a la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

- Sirius… ¿A qué debo tu visita?

- ¿Eh? –respondió distraídamente rascándose un codo- Vine a visitar a Harry. Tenía ganas de charlar con él.

- Claro; y dime ¿es algo urgente?

- ¿Qué? –miró al profesor como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba ahí.

- Si es algo urgente ya mismo mandaré a llamarlo. De lo contrario, deberás esperar a que termine sus clases.

Sirius no dijo nada. ¿Por qué no había ido en el momento en que sabía que su ahijado podría recibirlo? El Director bien sabía que no estaba ahí por Harry.

- ¿Un trago? –le ofreció y se levantó a preparar las bebidas.

Sirius tomó asiento, no sin antes conjurar un mullido almohadón sobre la silla. El retrato de un antiguo director se rió entre dientes. Black levantó la mirada con odio a su antepasado y levantó la mano haciéndole un gesto obsceno con "ese" dedo arriba.

- Sí, justo lo que pensé. –le respondió el cuadro.

Dumbledore volvió con dos copas grandes de vino. Esperó pacientemente a que Sirius comenzara a hablar.

- Hice lo que me dijo ¿sabe? Le dije a Remus más claramente lo que sentía.

- ¿Y bien?...

- …Y él me correspondió.

- ¡Por ustedes! –brindó alegremente el viejo levantando su copa.

Bebieron; Sirius dio un trago largo y triste.

- Pensé que te vería más contento cuando me lo dijeras… -comentó. -¿Hay algún problema?

- ¿Eh? N-no… -contestó distraído de vuelta.- Bueno… la verdad es que sí hay algo que me preocupa.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

- No lo creo… es mi problema. –Sirius dio otro largo trago. –Anoche hicimos el amor…

- ¿Crees que puedas evitar los detalles? –se apresuró a interrumpir, aunque amablemente, el Director.

- S-ssí. …Hicimos el amor toda la noche. Me hizo el amor tres veces seguidas… luego otra más… y luego por fin yo lo tuve a él. Y…

Sirius se revolvió el pelo y miro en lo hondo de su copa de vino. Le costaba seguir hablando.

- Y… me preocupa… no poder con él. ¡Remus es insaciable! Y tratar de seguirle el ritmo va a terminar matándome. Y creo que no pude hacerlo feliz anoche…

- ¿Eso fue lo que él te _dijo_?

- No, no dijo nada en absoluto. –protestó Sirius y se quedó mirando al viejo. Otra vez parecía saber algo que él no.

- Bueno, no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer entonces. Pero voy a recomendarte este libro de la biblioteca.

Tomó una hermosa pluma dorada y escribió algo en un pedazo de pergamino.

- Toma –le dijo dándoselo. –Un momento: tú no puedes ir por el castillo como si nada; mejor yo lo traigo.

Y con un movimiento de su varita, el papel en la mano de Sirius se transformó en un libro: "Kamasutra mágico".

- Ay, ese no era. Está tan oscuro en ese estante que se hace difícil… -sonrió el viejo y corrigió su error.

- ¬¬. –el viejo tenía un humor extraño.

Con el mismo movimiento, el libro se transformó en otro: un volumen de cuero titulado "La sexualidad del licántropo".


	10. Fuego de noche, nieve de día

Hola chicas! Este fic es el que más me gusta y más rápido quisiera actualizar, pero también el que más tardo en escribir v,v. Me gustaría ir más rápido. También lamento no haber contestado todos los reviews que me dejan (los adoro), es que mi tiempo en internet está muy limitado últimamente. Bien, disculpenme mucho por este otro gran crimen del título XP, pero de alguna forma pegaba, jaja. Espero que este capítulo aclare varias cosas entre los dos amantes n-n. Capítulo 10: "Fuego de noche, nieve de día"

Remus se despertó de su siesta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza por haberse dormido llorando. Sabía que debía tener los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos…

Sirius tenía la tele prendida a todo volumen, porque llegaba hasta su habitación.

_Noche a noche en blanco sin dormir Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama Se que estas a punto de venir Pero solo viene la mañana_

Eran canciones; Remus sabía que ponía el canal de música cuando no quería concentrarse en nada, sólo dejar la música y que su mente pensara en otra cosa.

No quería levantarse pero tenía que hacerlo.

Salió de su habitación arrastrando lo pies. Pasó frente a la pieza de Sirius, donde la puerta estaba abierta y la habitación vacía. Se detuvo un momento a ver ese escenario de sábanas revueltas pero que ahora lucían frías.

_Tu loca manía Has sido mía Solo una vez Dulce ironía Fuego de noche, nieve de día_

Se metió de inmediato al baño a lavarse la cara, sin ganas de mirarse al espejo. Se echó mucha agua fría en los ojos, pero algunas gotas caían tibias.

_Y mientras yo me quedo sin ti Como un huracán rabioso y febril Tanta pasión, tanta osadía oh, tu_

_Fuego de noche, nieve de día_

- Sirius… -lo llamó cuando por fin lo encontró en el estudio, detrás del escritorio, leyendo.

- ¿Ssí? –se tiró nervioso sobre el libro que estaba leyendo para que su amigo no lo viera.

_You and me We used to be together Every day together always…_

_(Tú y yo solíamos estar juntos Todos los días juntos siempre…)_

- Ya casi es la hora. En cualquier momento llegarán. –Le avisó, y volvió a salir.

- Remus. –Llamó Sirius.

Remus lo miró sin ánimo desde la puerta.

- Remus entra, quiero hablar contigo.

El licántropo se tomó todo su tiempo en entrar y cerrar la puerta. Ya sabía lo que le iba a decir…

_I really feel That I'm losing my best friend I can't believe This could be the end_

_(Realmente siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo No puedo creer que este pueda ser el fin…)_

Sirius hizo el libro a un lado, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en él, de frente a su amigo.

Remus ya sabía que quería terminarlo todo. Sabía que aún así lo quería y que a él también le dolía terminar; sabía que su amigo trataría de buscar la manera menos dolorosa de decírselo.

_Don't speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_(No hables Ya sé lo que estás diciendo Así que por favor ya no expliques No me digas porque duele)_

- Ya sé lo que vas a decirme. Era de esperarse que esto pasara. Así que creo que lo mejor va a ser que yo me vuelva a mi habitación y todo vuelva a como era antes ¿no? –dijo mirando al piso.

Sirius hizo un gesto de dolor y le lanzó los brazos a su amigo. Remus dejó que su abrazo lo envolviera, pero sin corresponderlo; sus brazos caían pesadamente a los lados de su cuerpo. Ya era bastante doloroso así…

- Perdóname.

_Don't speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_(No hables Sé qué estás pensando No necesito tus razones No me digas porque duele) _

- Perdóname, de veras lo siento. No soy lo que esperabas que fuera. Perdona si no pude darte lo que necesitabas. Ahora sé que no soy hombre suficiente para ti…

¿Qué? ¿Sirius hablaba en serio o sólo estaba poniendo excusas para hacer menos dolorosa la separación?

- No debo creer que estás hablando en serio o sí? –dijo Remus mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.-Porque me diste el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida… -se sonrojó por haber hecho esa confesión sin darse cuenta.

Sirius sonrió al verlo rojo. Pero bajó la vista al piso entristecido; también pensaba que su amigo podía estar mintiendo para no hacerlo sentir peor.

- Lo sé –dijo suavemente Remus alisando con dulzura el cabello de Sirius.-porque guardo cada recuerdo de aquella noche. En ningún momento olvidé quién era, o quién eras tú.

Sirius lo miró extrañado por lo que acababa de oír.

- E-entonces… ¿es verdad lo que dice este libro? ¿No exagera?

Remus miró el volumen que estaba sobre el escritorio, y ahora que estaba cerrado y podía ver la tapa lo reconoció como un libro que había leído hacía mucho.

- No, no exagera.- suspiró.- Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no pensé que llegaríamos a esto. Mm, de alguna forma pensé que podía controlarlo. ¡Ja, como si fuera tan fácil ponerte un bozal justo a ti!-sonrió acariciando su barba de dos días.

- Entonces…

- Entonces sí: el sexo provoca en los licántropos una reacción parecida a la luna llena. -confesó casi apenado.- Sin la transformación, claro, pero también hay pérdida de conciencia de sí mismo, pérdida de la capacidad de hablar,…

- Y…

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y…?- lo apuró Sirius.

- ¿Incremento de la potencia y apetito sexual? –se avergonzó Remus.

Sirius dio un largo silbido.

- Se siente horrible. –dijo Remus.- Despertar por la mañana sin recordar nada, encontrar la habitación destrozada y a tu compañera herida… y saber que has sido tú. Te sientes un monstruo.

- ¿Y entonces dejaste de hacerlo?

Remus se inquietó mucho con esa pregunta.

- Por eso no quería que me provocaras…

Sirius se abrió la camisa.

- Mira ¿ves esto?

- Sí.- contestó tímidamente.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Y esta otra?-le mostraba viejas cicatrices en su pecho, sus brazos y su espalda, heridas que se había hecho durante las lunas llenas en los años de Hogwarts. -¿Ves? Yo no voy a salir corriendo.

Remus le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No me das miedo, lobo. –le sonrió. Y sentado en el escritorio lo envolvió con sus brazos y sus piernas y lo besó.

Hasta que repentina e inoportunamente la puerta se abrió.

**Wai, quién será el inoportuno XD? Jaja**

**Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. La canción _Don't Speak_ de _No doubt_ me parecía justísima para esta escena y me inspiró. Y buscando alguna que fuese más o menos de la misma época (no hubo mucho trabajo de investigación, sólo traté de acordarmeXP) salió la de Riky Martin. Quedó fatal XP. Perdonen eso nñU.**


	11. ¡Ah, lo que hace el Amor!

**Hola, perdón por tardar tanto! Empecé con exámenes de nuevo pero este fic no lo voy a cortar. Sólo ténganme paciencia n ñ.**

Capítulo 11: "¡Ah, lo que hace el Amor!"

Se sobresaltaron al abrirse la puerta. Sirius estaba sobre el escritorio con la camisa abierta, abrazando y besando a Remus. Eso sería difícil de explicar. Pero no era ningún miembro de la Orden, sino Kreacher quien había entrado.

El viejo elfo los miró con una mueca horrible y luego entró como si no los hubiera visto.

- ¡Oh, trayendo sus vicios aquí, manchando la honorable casa de mi pobre ama, oh qué desgracia para la familia! Al menos el joven amo Regulus elegía mejor su compañía…

Sirius se bajó del escritorio de un salto.

- ¿Qué dijiste tú saco de cueros?

El elfo se dio vuelta lentamente, fingió que acabara de notar a Sirius ahí e hizo una reverente inclinación.

- Kreacher no ha hablado. –y por lo bajo siguió- Fornicando con un engendro, eso es lo que ha estado haciendo. Como si el viejo Kreacher no supiera lo que pasó anoche en su cuarto.

- ¡Kreacher, estuviste espiando! –rugió furioso.

- Kreacher nunca se mete donde no lo llaman. –dijo con otra reverencia. Y continuó- Y ahora cree que el viejo Kreacher es tonto. Kreacher siempre escucha al amo roncar por las noches; pero anoche su habitación estaba en completo silencio. Es obvio que volvió la puerta imperturbable porque algo estaba pasando dentro.

Sirius no quiso escuchar más, agarró al elfo y lo tiró bruscamente por la puerta estampándolo contra la pared del pasillo opuesta. (NdA: Ya sé que muchos de ustedes odian a Kreacher, pero la autora de este fic desea manifestarse en contra de todo acto de crueldad contra cualquier criatura. Excepto las langostas.)

Remus por esta vez no se molestó: si le bajaba algunos dientes mejor, no quería que después estuviera murmurando cosas delante de la Orden.

- Mejor vamos yendo, ya es la hora.

- Sí. – le dijo con un último besito.

…_Eres piel morena, playa sol y palmeras… _

- Pero ya apaga eso, quieres? U-.

- Sí mi amo X).

Bajaron a la cocina, donde se hacían todas las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix. Ya la mayoría de los miembros estaban presentes. Cuando Remus entró todas las miradas cayeron sobre él.

"Maldito elfo, voy a matarlo", se dijo Remus con los dientes apretados.

- ¿Remus, qué te hiciste? –preguntó Molly.

- ¿Qué?

Varias mujeres rodearon a Remus.

- ¿Un lifting? –dijo Emeline.

- ¡Luces diez años menos! –exclamó Molly.

- ¡Tu piel está tan suave! –dijo Minerva tirándole un cachete.

- ¡Tu pelo también está más brillante!

- Parece que "alguien" le estuvo prestando de sus cremas antiarrugas… ¬u¬ -dijo Snape mirando de reojo a Sirius. El aludido gruñó como un perro.

- ¡Ah, lo que hace el Am…! –dijo el Profesor Dumbledore pero se detuvo, porque Remus lo miraba como para matarlo.- Eeeh… Estás hermoso Remus n…n

Se sentaron todos a la mesa y comenzaron la reunión. Primero cada uno dio un informe de lo que estaba haciendo y luego Dumbledore dio las nuevas directivas a seguir.

Remus se sobresaltó al sentir un pie subiendo por su pantorrilla. Miró a todos lados; vio a Sirius muy serio y concentrado escuchando a Dumbledore, hasta que lo miró de reojo y le costó aguantar la risa. Remus lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

Un momento después volvió a sentir un roce en su pierna y Sirius ya no disimulaba que era él, sonriéndole pícaramente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Remus intentaba prestar atención al discurso-muy-importante de Dumbledore y sacarse a Sirius a la vez. Al animago le encantaba verlo ponerse inquieto y nervioso.

- ¿De qué te ríes Black? Supongo que desde tu cómoda posición _toooodo_ el trabajo de la Orden te parecerá muy gracioso… -dijo Snape.

El Gryffindor y el Slytherin se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y se empezaron a gritar. Remus quiso intervenir pero volvió a sentir la punta de un pie subiendo hasta su rodilla. Sirius estaba parado discutiendo con Snape: él no podía ser. Miró asustado a toda la mesa hasta que vio a Minerva guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Waaaaaaaah! –se puso de pie de un salto haciendo que la silla cayera estruendosamente detrás de él.

Todos quedaron en silencio y mirándolo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Remus? –gritó Dumbledore.

- ¡Nada! No pasa nada. –contestó nervioso. Titubeó un momento y salió corriendo de la cocina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Remus¿Remus dónde estás? –gritaba Sirius por toda la casa.

- ¿Ya se fueron?- Remus sacó la cabeza de debajo del ala de Buckbeak.

- Se fueron todos. Sal de ahí quieres? –le dijo en tono de "te estás poniendo en ridículo".

Remus salió a gatas lentamente y tras dudar un poco, abrazó con fuerza a su amigo.

- Te defendí como pude. –le dijo éste.- Pero para hacerlo tendría que haber dicho de lo nuestro.

- ¿Les dijiste?

- No. Pero habrá que hacer algo para que te saquen de su lista de solteros más codiciados. –Remus se rió de eso- Porque ahora eres M-Í-O.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó en tono sarcástico recostando tiernamente su cabeza en el pecho de Sirius. El animago acarició su cabeza. Y acarició su cabeza… y acarició su cabeza…

- Es cierto: tienes el pelo más sedoso.

- ¿Es verdad que usas cremas antiarrugas?

- Ese pedante habla de pura envidia.

- Y aquí tiene mucho para envidiar…- dijo Remus alisando el cuello de la camisa de Sirius.

- ¡Eso es, admírenme que no me gasto! –Gritó Sirius.

Remus se volvió a reír.

**Lamentablemente este capítulo me quedó cortito, pero espero que igual les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus reviews como siempre! Los leo pero estoy atrasadísima contestando XS, lo siento, perdón, disculpen, excúsenme!**

**Voy a tratar de actualizar antes que llegue abril XP, seguro!**

**Vanina.**


	12. Oclumencia

**¿Ya están disfrutando de HP y el "Misterio del Príncipe"? (Row se mata poniéndole un título lindo y acá le traducen uno tipo cuentito de Billiken ¬¬) ¡Cómo están! n0n **

**Les cuento que no tuve tiempo para escribir nada T T (no sólo este sino de todos mis fics) así que sólo estoy subiendo lo que en vacaciones escribí como reserva sabiendo que febrero y marzo me acribilla a exámenes u,u. Este capítulo es súper-súper cortito, disculpen, pero las dejo con un final muy prometedor n-n!...**

**Capítulo 12: "Oclumencia"**

- ¿Está Minerva por ahí?

- Nou Oô

- Ay, qué bueno. –Remus Lupin atravesó el fuego y llegó al despacho del Profesor Snape.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó bruscamente y sin más que un "hola".

- Eh…esteeee… Es que –Remus se rascó la cabeza y salió una pequeña nubecita de cenizas Flu.- aún no terminan de sana algunas heridas de la luna llena. Me preguntaba si no tenías algo para la cicatrización de heridas…

El Profesor de Pociones lo miró fija y sostenidamente por unos momentos.

- Creo que sí…- dejó su escritorio para ir hacia un gran armario, donde empezó a mover a un lado varios frascos e ingredientes para buscar algo que darle a Remus.

Después de un minuto o dos, le entregó varios frascos.

- Aquí; este es para la cicatrización. Y estos para el escozor y el ardor.

- Muchas gracias Severus. Hasta pronto.

- Espera. –Llamó.

Lupin se dio vuelta para a encontrar a Snape de cara a la pared y sin mirarlo, extendiendo hacia él su mano con un pequeño frasquito, igual al que había roto la noche anterior por accidente. Se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

- Yo solía acostarme con su hermano-dijo algo incómodo- … así que supongo que debe ser de familia…

Dudando por lo inesperado del favor, Remus estiró la mano y lo tomó. Inmediatamente Severus se fue casi corriendo.

- ¡Gracias!

-------------------------------------

- ¡Oh, hola Profesor Dumbledore! ¿Se queda a comer? –saludó de muy buen humor.

- Me encantaría, pero ya tengo que irme. –contestó el Director y se apresuró a ocupar el fuego que Remus había dejado antes que dejara de arder. Pero antes de irse le dejó un consejo.- Tenle paciencia a Sirius, está algo molesto. Acaba de recibir una noticia no muy buena.

- Hola? –dijo Remus entrando a la pieza de Sirius. La tele estaba apagada y este estaba sobre la cama, visiblemente de mal humor. - ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó subiéndose a la cama.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua y se dio vuelta para no hablar con él. Remus no hizo caso de eso y lo abrazó igual.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Snape pasa!

- ¿Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver Snape?

- Va a darle clases particulares de Oclumencia a Harry. –contestó resentido.

- ¿Oclumencia?

- Sí… Dumbledore juzga que es necesario después de lo que pasó antes de Navidad. Pero no entiendo por qué tiene que ser Snape, ¿por qué él! –dio un puñetazo a la pared.

- Bueno… Severus es un muy buen oclu…

- "Severus es un muy buen oclumente." –remedó Sirius.- Ya escuché eso unas diez veces.

- ¿Sabes cuándo Snape decidió aprender Oclumencia?

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando le dijeron que si mentía le crecería la nariz.

Los dos se rieron un buen rato de eso.

- No deberías burlarte de Snape. –lo retó Remus.

- ¡Pero si fuiste tú!

Sirius se había relajado más con la broma y se le había pasado el malhumor con el que Remus lo había encontrado. Acarició la mejilla de su amigo y le sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Quieres ver una película?

- ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que terminar en tu cama? –fingió molestarse Remus.

Sirius le sonrió misteriosamente y negó con la cabeza muy despacio.

- No, no. Esta vez vamos al cine…

**Espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que tengo medio empezado otro fic HP-DM, y que para variar ¡será de humor! Pero me quedé trabada y no lo quiero empezar a subir y después dejarlo colgado; prometo que en cuanto se me ocurra cómo seguir lo subo!**

**Gracias por estar ahí siempre, cuídense mucho!**

**Vanina.**


	13. Consígueme un auto

**¡¡Libre! Terminé mis exámenes por el momento así que puedo disfrutar de un puñado de días libres hasta empezar las clases. Espero escribir más capítulos ahora (estoy un poco trabada v,v)!**

Capítulo 13: "Consígueme un auto"

A Remus se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

- No. –contestó de inmediato y se sentó en la cama.

- Oh, vamos… -le pedía Sirius melosamente con un masaje.

- No, no debes abandonar Grimauld Place.

- No, no empieces con eso. Me estoy aburriendo, sácame.

- No Sirius, no puedes salir de esta casa. –respondió Remus con mucho sentido de la responsabilidad.

- No puedo salir como tampoco tú podías salir de la Casa de los Gritos en luna llena, recuerdas?

Eso fue un golpe bajo. Remus se dio vuelta para no ver esos ojos que lo herían. Sentía que lo estaba traicionando, pero no se arriesgaría a hacer nada que lo pusiera en peligro.

- Es diferente, hay mortífagos sueltos…

- También entonces.

- Voldemort anda por ahí…

- Igual que en aquellos tiempos.

Remus caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación escapando de la voz de Sirius, mientras este iba tras de él hablando sobre su hombro.

- Podría ser peligroso.

- ¡Mejor si lo es!

- Te están siguiendo; estás catalogado como un sujeto altamente peligroso.

- ¡Igual que tú!

- ¡¡Es muy diferente! –gritó al fin Remus.

- ¡¡Tú estás diferente!- le devolvió Sirius.

La escena pareció congelarse mientras el eco de esas palabras desaparecía en la habitación. A Remus le costaba sostenerle la mirada a los ojos implacables de Sirius.

- Di lo que quieras. –se cruzó de brazos, después de un momento.- Pero no voy a dejarte salir.

Sirius se quedó en silencio; no sabía si debía gritarle o largarse a llorar.

- Tienes prohibido salir, entiende que es muy peligroso.

Sirius seguía en silencio pero Remus tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo como si estuviera resistiéndose con fuerza a algo.

- ¡Y ya no insistas! –lo retó pero Sirius no había dicho nada. –Está bien… -se rindió al fin.

Sirius festejó su triunfo con un aullido de felicidad.

- ¡Te amo-te amo-te amo! Sabía que no me ibas a dejar aquí.

- Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que dije…

- No, no te vas a arrepentir. La vamos a pasar muy bien. Y prometo que no haré nada estúpido.

- Eso espero.

- Muy bien. Ahora consígueme un auto n,n.

- ¿Quée! ¿Un auto? ¿Cómo que te consiga un auto?

- Hay muchos por la calle. Consígueme uno.

- ¿Estás loco? No puedo hacer eso.

- Pero necesitamos un auto.

- ¿Para qué!

- Es así en las películas, la gente va al cine en auto. –dijo Sirius como explicando lo obvio.

- Olvida eso, las cosas no son como las ves en la tele. Somos magos, no necesitamos un auto.

- ¿Y piensas que podemos hacer el amor en los cuartos traseros de Buckbeak?

- ¡¡Para eso querías un auto! )XO

- Bah… con lo oscuras que están las salas de cine, da lo mismo…

Remus no supo si hablaba en serio o no.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Lo ves? Así…- Sirius buscó en la tele y escogió cuidadosamente un programa (Friends) para mostrarle la ropa muggle que debían usar. En poco menos de hora y media habían hecho algún progreso. Salvando algunos detalles como usar zapatillas con pantalones de vestir o una pésima combinación de colores, se podía decir que lo habían hecho bastante bien. A decir verdad Remus se veía muy bien con un suéter rojo sobre los hombros y Sirius… Sirius se vería bien hasta usando la ropa de Kreacher.

- La vamos a pasar genial –aseguró Sirius y salieron.

Aparecieron en un oscuro callejón, la puerta del cine brillaba del otro lado de la calle. Cruzaron con alguna dificultad esquivando autos. Remus notó que efectivamente, mucha gente llegaba al cine en auto, aunque otra lo hacía caminando. A Remus le alivió ver al menos que el mundo muggle no estaba lleno de afiches con la cara de Sirius Black.

Entraron por fin a un amplio hall lleno de gente yendo y viniendo. Sirius respiró hondo, encantado con todo lo que veía. Lleno de felicidad se aferró al cuello de su amigo y besó repetidas veces su mejilla.

- Sirius, estás llamando demasiado la atención.

- No me importa, que piensen lo que quieran.

- Lo digo por ti tonto; no queremos que te vean.

- Y bien… ¿qué clase de película te gustaría ver? –dijo Sirius al fin mientras caminaban entre la gente.

- No tengo idea, tú elige, será lo que tú quieras.

- Bueno, espero que no seas muy exigente porque sólo… ¡tendremos suerte! –y tomándolo de la mano tiró de él haciendo que se metieran en una sala al azar mientras el boletero no veía.

Entraron a una sala muy oscura y buscaron un par de asientos al final. Remus miró alrededor y pensó que el lugar no estaba nada mal: en esa oscuridad nadie notaría que Sirius estaba ahí. Al volver la cara vio que Sirius le sonreía; aún no había soltado su mano. El animago alargó una mano a su mejilla y lo besó románticamente. Remus empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que este pretendía en un lugar tan lleno de gente cuando Sirius se separó de él. Habían empezado los créditos y… el resultado fue que Sirius quedó como hipnotizado por esa pantalla gigante todo el rato.

**Les dejo lo mejor para el próximo capítulo, espero no tardarme demasiado. Besos a todas y cuídense!**


End file.
